bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Firegod00
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shade Kagekyo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lord Shinatsuhiko (Talk) 00:27, May 25, 2010 Hey there! Hi! Im a user here! and if you need anything just tell me k? hehehe! I hope we could do work together in the future! Lone Black Garuga 02:06, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure if you want i'll help you edit it Lone Black Garuga 23:31, May 26, 2010 (UTC) There you go! It just needs a little editing hehehehehe good luck! Lone Black Garuga 23:38, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Maybe your in a source mode that time (look in the controls above) or you just clicked in some useless template. But I think everything will be fine by now, Good luck! Lone Black Garuga 23:41, May 27, 2010 (UTC) monkey poopCaptian Goldeneye 00:43, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Shade Kagekyo Bleach Fan Fiction already has a defined demon race, and the Demonic Princes are all to be made by Sadow. In addition, a Dark God seems like an oddity for Bleach, as does the concept of a Half-Demon, seeing as the current demons are restricted to Hell. Please revise this. If you wish to keep part of the background, you will have to work it out with me and Sadow. If you wish to simply recreate it, that is fine. --Thepantheon 23:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry, I just realized I never gave youa time limit. You have one week to fix Shade of the aforementioneed problems, or he will face deletion. The same with Loran, whose problem lies in the lack of information. For a good character, see Hotaru Fujibayashi. --Thepantheon 18:36, June 4, 2010 (UTC) As well as the other issues with Shade and Loran, formatting, grammar, and spelling must be fixed. Please see above link for example of good grammar, spelling, and formatting on a character. --Thepantheon 19:53, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Let's see... Well as thepantheon said there are already demons on the wiki. But to be honest, ur char is not half bad, I mean his personality being random is what i liked about him, but i don't really like him being emo but that's just my opinion hehehe. And shadow manipulation is a little bit overdone but its still ok if you give it a little original shadow thing. Other than what i've said His GREAT! hehehe Lone Black Garuga 14:21, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Surely hehehe u can start the article. Lone Black Garuga 23:19, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Loran is fine! She is Shade's caring girl with a little twist in her that cool! hehehe Becoz between u and me, I kinda like her more that Yuki hehehe if you already read her page. Lone Black Garuga 04:56, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ur turn Shade Lone Black Garuga 01:49, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Ur up Lone Black Garuga 02:07, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Then I suggest you have a RP with other Users here, they are so darn good in this RP stuff. And ur turn Lone Black Garuga 02:22, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ur Turn Lone Black Garuga 02:38, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok then, ur turn Lone Black Garuga 02:50, June 7, 2010 (UTC) His not calm, he just likes surprises lol, I've read ur shadow manipulation so help Shade out. Lone Black Garuga 03:07, June 7, 2010 (UTC)